Charming Ideas and Challenges
by Toshiro of the Eternal Dream
Summary: Just a few ideas here and if you like you can write, I will eventually try to write these myself but I would still like to share.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, this is Charmed Challenge fiction.

I will list one to three or five ideas each chapter and I would like to see someone do them. Though I want to no complaints considering you the reader/ possible writer of the challenge can control how events take place and why, so I want no complaints as stated, about over powering or other some nonsense.

* * *

1\. God of the Underworld - We all know that in the Oh My Goddesses, episode the Charmed ones were turned into Gods. Though what if when Piper if even for that short moment when she declared herself a Goddess, a small part of that magic and power stayed in her genes? Due to this, Chris inherited that power and became the God of the Underworld.

My only conditions really is that Chris at some point becomes a full God and gains the memories of the Previous one Hades. He must be Neutral not good or evil and still care about his family. Chris must still inherit powers from Leo (Elder) version and that of you add any others becoming gods, these are your only choices: Bianca becomes Persephone, Kyra the Seer become Hecate, Brendan Rowe the Former Half-Warlock becomes Morpheus, (Someone Male) becomes Asclepius,

2\. Past Life? You Mean Lives - We know that Chris should've if not full gotten his alternate fute self's memories and such since he dies int he past and such, but what if he didn't just get memories of the time he also got memories from other lives he had along with their powers?

This challenge is mainly focusing on Chris gaining different lives memories and power and you have to explain why and show the development, I'm telling you right now though Chris must have the powers: Resurrection, Spirit Dominion, Cryokinese, and Hydrokinies.

3\. Guider - Chris lived his life in world where Good and Evil have had the lines Blur, because of this and Chris's own methads have untentially made him a Guider the combination of White and Dark Lighter along with Warlock and Witch. He has the powers of both and in the past after Piper becomes pregnant with him and Leo being Elder this time around, he grew in power so much so that without meaning to the Powers of Hades fused him.

Build a sotry about these things change the world. This story should be abit more emotional though.

4\. Hollowed Halliwel - Chris is the only person who can weild the powers of the Hollow without it consuming him, for Chris is the rightful heir to it. (Build a story explain how and why)

5\. Death is More Universal than Life - We've all heard the phrase "Death is More Universal than Life, for all Die but not all Live" in this case Chris after so many near death experience in future of Darkness and then almost experineceing the Death before birth, then killed in the past by Gideon, has he was reincarnated the Actual Primoridal Force of Death decide to Give him some of the Powers of Death and Life. Theses powers awaken along side his Elder and Witch abilities and Chris now has a new fate. He is meant to Balance. (Go anywhere you like)

* * *

Well that's the first five, be creative and have fun when writing. Let me know if you take the idea and when you post it.

Good Luck.


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: Same as the First Chapter.

1\. Angel - Throughout the world there have been different types of Angels, but onethign they all have in common is that good or evil, or neutral itself, they all were Powerful in one way or another. But what if someone was actually a new type of Angel had powers that matched the other Angels yet still be different. This is a story about how Chris became an Angel of Magic. Build a story and this is set ethier at the end of Courting Wyatt's Father, or at the End of Season 6. Etheir way Chris must be part Elder(White Lighter), Darklighter, Cupid, Angel of Death, and Angel of Destiny. Mix and match the powers of these Angels and give them to Chris. Thos story is meant to be more emotional but at the same time include a plot.

2\. Charmed Death Elder - We all know that Chris was a Whiteligher and Witch, but what if by going back into the past and due to where he was conceived Chris didn't just inherit whitelighter powers, he inerieted the Pwers of an Elder, the Charmed Power (Able him to wield Power of Three by hmself), and the Power of an Angel of Death? How would this effect their world? What could this have changed for the better or the worse?

3\. Magic of Another Kind - Basicly this is a partial to full Crossover. Chris as his Cannon Abilites, but what if he somehow gained the magic or gifts from other worlds filled with Magic? Examples of Worlds: Elder Scrolls (All Games and Magic and such), Fairy Tail, Harry Potter, Legend of the Seeker, Magic of the Gathering, Final Fantasy, etc. You can you one world and thus giving him several befits of that world, or use Multiple and give him just one or two skills from that world. Whichever worlds you choose please explain why you chose it.

4\. God has a Sense of Humor (Gamer) - Though he died changing the future and saving Wyatt, Chris got to meet the on True God who even the Angels of Destiny and Death obey. He decided that Chris would be reborn into his younger self and not only slowly gain his memories and control over his powers he already had, he was gifted with the power of the Gamer. Now Chris has the chance to actually enjoy his life while still taking on the challeneges he would face. Basicly for those you have seen Gamer stories, this is a Chamred version with Chris having the Power. My only rule is that unlike other Gamer stories, Chris doesn't let anyone know he has this power and you can only use things from Charmed Universe/ Legend of the Seeker Universe/ Harry Potter Universe/ and Mytholgy. Chris can gain others powers and abillites and such from any of these realms but you have to explain why and whether th epower of was Evil, Good, or Netural, it mus tbe Chris's naturally from ether unlocking it or being able to learn it.

5\. Second Chance - This is a Charmed and Harry Potter Crossover. What if After all was said and done in the trails, Draco and his Family were killed. Draco was given a second chance in another Universe, his only catch was that he would have to look after Chris Halliwel. Chris and Draco must become best of friends and Draco must still be a Wizard (Both the type of his world and the Type from Charmed) and a Lighter (Dark and White). Chris and Draco must be Powerful. Also if you could, include Draco somehow reading the Harry Potter Series and pointing out that some things were wrong (The story was right about a lot of stuff but not everything.)


	3. Chapter 3

Same as first chapter.

1\. Elder - What would happen if Chris had not only his Powers as a Witch but he had acces to every single Power an Elder possess including the ones that normally require them to work as a group he can use by himself? This story focuses on how his life would be if he had More of the Elder powers but he fully willing to fight, to appoint that he starts to train other whitelighters to fight along side of the witches.

2\. Elder God - What if when Piper declared herself a God if even for that moment it left a portions of that power locked into her enough to give to another life? When Lep and Piper conceive Chris he isn't half witch he is Half Elder and Half God. Due to this not only does Piper start o have powers while Chris in her womb, Chris himself upon popping back into exisitence is fully aware of his powers and how to control them? How would the world go if he saves Wyatt early and decides that because of Gideon that he needs to reorder the way the Magical world should be?

3\. Vampire King, Dark Elder, Warlock Supreme - What would happen if the King of Vampires awakens? But more so this King is aware that his race is outcasted along with Warlocks and Darklighters from the Underworld? He knows there is no Soucre and decide to find the Most Powerful Warlock and Darklighter and he Unite the three of them into a faction that reorder the Underworld into a more organized unit even unto the Mortal World. Note the King of Vampires doesn't have Pyrokinesis like the Queens he has Cryokinesis, and he also has Hyper Speed, and he other Power you believe useful. The strongest Darklighter is basicly an Elder but Evil and the Strongest Warlock must have the Powers of Deflection, Conjuring Elements, and Empathy (He can handle that Power). This story must take place sometime int he Future where the Source is permentaly gone. Basicly in this story the three main outcast facton of the Underowlrd rise up and Unite them. Good and Evil must have a better balance.

4\. Henry Jr. is Frost? - In this we all know that Henry Jr. is normal, no magic and such? But what if when he temporarily gained Cyrokinesis it awaken a very latent gene that was originally bound long ago. This was the gene from Jokul Frosti also known as Jack Frost. Even though magic and everything returned. Henry Jr. Kept his Powers and they grew but upon his 13th Birthday the broke through the binding that Paige forgot was still in Henry Jr. broke and thus he has to Learn to control his Power and who better to teach than his ancestor who is always been and always will. Jack Frost.

5\. Unborn to be Born - What would happen if the baby that Phoebe and Cole had was never actually destroyed with the seer? What if he through magic found another women to give birth to him. He appeared intot he womb of women who had a baby with a Darklighter. He of course despite the means is still aware of who his real parents are and despite having all the Powers of the Source and those of the Warren Line, he was born the same day as Wyatt and thus he was also in fused with a hell lot more power than thought. What would happen if this child years later has a Whitelighter or should I say witchlighter Chris to look after him. Would he still choose to go evil or would he be good? What if he chose to be neutral? How would he react to seeing Phoebe with her family that she loves, but obviously never loved him?

6\. Gods Awoken - What if not all the Greek Gods were gone? What if they just went to sleep and when the Power of the Gods passed into the Charmed ones it also awoke the only ones still around? What if they decided to help and permanently destroying the Titians but also decided to see how the world is now? The Following Gods and Goddess are all that's left: Hera, Hades, Morpheus, Asclepius (God of Healing and Medicine), Triton (Sea God and Son of Poseidon nd Add to dictionary_, Eros (Primordial God and True Leader of the Cupids), and Boras (God of Winter and the North Wind). The Gods may take others has lovers or family, even bestow divinity onto others if they so desired but how would the world change with their return? Note: Don't complete follow all tales and myth due to being cannon fact that most if not all the tales were just that tales a story and not real.

7\. Elder Falls from Grace but Kept Falling - What would happen if when Leo fell from Grace to be with his family he while falling thought that he should also be powerful enough to protect his family? He fell past Mortality and become a Dark Elder. But he held all his views on being with family. How would the world be if he stayed with them a Dark Elder? Note: Chris must have Inherited all of the Elder Powers.


	4. Chapter 4

Same as first chapter.

1\. Charmed Enchantress - In this story, Paige even before she met her sisters became aware of Magic and he White Lighter side, She still works as a Social Service Agent, but she has complete mastery of her whitelighter power including the Orb Sheild. However when she becomes a Charmed One, She awaken her past live's Power of Elemental Conjuration, which gave her full access to all Elemental abilities. Paige while still caring for innocents doesn't put her life on hold for the good of the world, if the Elder want her to work, they have to pay, she argues that even Doctors, Fire Fighters, Police, etc All get paid and benefits for their work, she aids good but she refuses to be taken advantage of.

2\. Warlock - What would happen if we found a Warlock who after obtaining a power reguardless of means, took the time to trained it and master while binding to it him, so that no one could ever take back or away from him? What if this warlock chose to stay in the mortal world and didn't care for the Underworld where the majority treated him like trash, but he still didn't care for the good side for juding before knowing? How would the Charmed Ones Live's play out if this warlock occasionaly helped them but at the same time against him all in the name of finding a balance? This Warlock must have several Powers, the following list are what he must have: Spells, Potions, Scrying, Blinking, Orbing, Black Orbing, Fading, Immortality, Immunity (Power Stealing and Binding and other Witches Powers), Reconstution, Healing, Touch of Death, Electrokinesis, Knowledge Absorbtion, Power Absorbtion, Power Stripping, Power Granting, Power Negation, Technopathy, Clairvoyence, Force field, Super Strength, Hyper Speed, Agility, Enhaced Senses, Intangibility, Invisability, and whatever else you wish to give.

3\. Source of Evil and Good - What could've happen had Phoebe managed to her a baby int he end and had her baby the same day as Piper had Wyatt? How would the world be is both powerful children. Chris is Cole and Phoebe's son. Adjust events and things how you like.

4\. Enchanter the Descendent of the Enchantress - What if Henry Jr. was actually a latent witch? During the switch, we saw he had Cryokineis, but what if he was actually Paige's past lives' descendent and upon getting older, he had his powers fully Awaken, that of which is the Elemental Conjuration, Normal Conjuration, and (Give a Teleporting Power). He must learn to use his powers and grow with them. Cryokineses will be the first element he has from the Elemental Conjuration and you can add whatever order from there.

5\. Twin Angelic Witches - What if Paige had a twin brother? What if they were separated and upon the Charmed Ones Finding Paige they Later find Peter (Doesn't have to be the name but you get the idea P name for a boy). This boy unlike Paige was adopted by a couple and one of them Was a Darklighter and the other was a Witch. The Darklighter and witch, aren't evil or good and merely do what they can. They raise the boy well and a respect for balance and the understanding to do what must be done and not to be rash. The Powers that Peter has are Orbing, Remote Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Orb Sheild, Healing, Omnilingualism, Photokineis, Literary Manipulation, Regeneration, Reconstution, High Resitence, Sensing, Mind Manipulation, Spells, Potions, Scrying, Cloaking, Glamoring, Mediumship, Cryokinesis (Same Power as Prue's Past Life who was still related to the current Generations.). Make a story with Peter working through his life fully aware of magic and his powers.

6\. Elder Projection - We all remember Kevin, the young witch who had the power of Thought Projection along with other basic witch powers who became an Elder with the ability to also see the future? What if upon becoming an Elder and retaining his Witch Powers plus the ability of becoming a Seer, he decides that he would still rather be assiting the Charmed Ones and learning from? How would the series go if Kevin stayed and helped them? Kevin's Thought Prjection must evolve into full Projection and when Wyatt starts his magic he helps control it. After all, I would love to see how things could be if he was still there.

7\. Angels of Deatiny - What would happen if due to the Elders and the Angels of Destiny screwing up, the Grand Design was fractured and in doing so the Angels of Death in a swift Moment Destoried the Angels of Destiny and took their Powers, in truth the Only Destiny everyone shares Good, Evil, or Neutral is Death. The took charge but in doing they needed help and so they Merged a just bit their Power into Chris Halliwell for he had the Potneial to help them without being corrupted by the Power. The Deal is he would work with them and upon his Death he was Asend into be an Angel of Death and Destiny.


	5. Chapter 5

Same as chapter 1

1\. Charmed Rewrite - What Happened if Melinda Warren had slightly different Powers? And when the Charmed Ones come to be their Powers are Different? Melindas Powers were Premonitions, Empathy, Telepathy, Cryokinesis, Electrokineses, and Pyrokineses. How would the it all turn out if the sister had One of the supportive and Offensive Powers when they become Charmed? How would their powers evolve? Would Paige still come into the Story? if So How what would her role be? Still Charmed or Not?

2\. Divine Elder - What would've happened had Kevin during his training found a lot about the ancient History of the Magical World and certain thing sonly the Elders knew? What if when the Titians were freed, he hid away into a serect place int he Heavens and got the Powers of the Gods. He Unleashed the Powers onto not only the Charmed Ones, but thos who he knew would Help Fight including Himself. How would the world Change with a Few Mores Gods around and when all is Over, Kevin faked Giving his Divinity backed, for he decided that he is better help to others retaining it? Basicly this a story where Kevin not only keeps his Powers from his Witch Side, Elder, he also gain more Powers from being a God including exsiting outside of time-space making him immune to reality warping and other such events that could otherwise effect him. Kevin must be aware of Chris and Help him. (Chris is Still half Elder and half Chamred Witch), Do what you want.

3\. Elder Lighters - What would happen if when Piper told Chris to leave and threw him out of his home after saving Wyatt, he stopped hiding his Power? He is still half Elder and Charmed witch, but the truth is he hid all his Power, he can Weild all the Powers of an Elder except for healing which (He must learn to do) and had all the Powers of the Charmed Ones. He deicdes to help change the future and he finds several White Lighters, Dark Lighters, Future White Lighters and Dark Lighters, and he trains them to be Just Lighters, netural not good or evil and he makes their Powers shared. Chris couldn't stop wyyat because by the Chris Chris as the Power to Match Wyatt, he was already out numbered and hard to get to. Chris's actions must make it where his exisits outside of time and space, so he doesn't have to worry about he time-stream anymore or wheather or not he is born at all. Basically have this story about not only saving Waytt but also showing a how Lighters should be.

4\. White Lighters the Guiders and Warriors - We know is cannon that one point there was a battle that almost tore the Heavens apart when decided if the Whitelighters should just be guides or warriors to the witches. What if there was a a balance instead of being one or another theyw ere both? They Guided the best they could but they still fought and were acticly trained to do so and help witches as well? How would the time-line change if Leo not only fought along side the Charmed ones but actively taught them as well?

5\. Prue Reborn - What if instead becoming part of the all, when she died she chose to be reborn as the Daughter to Stevie (Sha Appeared int he episode Witch Trial and was the owner of the New Age store, she was a Practioner). Prue become the First Witch of her Line from her and her powers were: Cryokinesis (Aspect her Past Life), Apportation, Agility, High Resitence, and the other basic witch Powers. How would Prue's new life int he world change things, this story doesn't nesseraily have to have the charmed ones but if so whya re the involved and how would Prue's New life being? She would basicly be the Melinda of her family except she wouldn't have Melinda's Powers and such.

6\. Silver Lighter - Dark Lighter and White Lighter have a child (boy or girl, though I would Prefer Boy) This Child has all the Powers of his Parents plus few extra that are naturally his/hers: Ressurection, Orb Shield, Illusion Casting, Spirit Dominion, Spirit Absorption, Manifestation, Necrokinesis, Corporealization, Life Draining, Soul Blasting, Soul Killing, and Nature Enhancement. Show how this child or children if you do siblings goes through life has a hybrid of polar oppisidtes trying to be both white lighter and dark lighter.

7\. Rowe Coven becomes Chamred - What if the three Borther truly became Chamred for evil? How would the series play out? Would the Good side win would Warlocks finnaly be able to deal with the Demons with Respect? How would it happen? Basicly it is a story where they suuced

(Also in Response to a review, since you don't have a user account, define what you meant by Subvert them - I'm assuming it means that you wish to change somethignt o fit what you desire which I stated int he first chapter is fine, just as long the idea and some thing are kept, you decide the order and how and why for each thing.


	6. Chapter 6

Same as chapter 1

1\. Hybrids = What if there was an ancient order for Hyrbids. The Order was founded on the idea that Hybrids are rare and should stick together, Examples of Hybrids : Half White lIghter, Half Witch, Half Demon Half Human, Half Fairy Half Sandman, etc. Just about any combination of race are here and they band together, the problem is that Hyrbids while more common than others believe are still increditablly rare. When Chris is Born he is the First Half Elder and Half Witch. The Order decide to help him and such. Basicly create a story with Hybrids and background and what they plan to do, after all the series seems to have mixed signal when it comes to them and I would like to how it would.

2\. Guardian Lighter = What would've happens had a Guardian Angel and a White Lighter had a child together? Perhaps you would have a more an Angel who will not only guide their charge or protect, but would also fight for them? What if this hybrid race had a lot more potentienal?

3\. Knowing = What would happened had someone been born with Premonition, Clairaudience , and Empathy? These three powers all have to do with knowing ether the future/Present/Past, Minds/Thoughts, and Feelings of others. What if there was someone who had all three of these powers Natrually and over time they evolved giving him the full scope of their powers? Making said Individual not just a Seer, Listener, or Empath, but something so much more? What if this person rejected good and evil and merely did as the they wanted? After all when you have the power to know just about everything wouldn't you strive to ether make yourself wrong or say twist events to the least likely outcome but still benefits you? What if this person sought to unite the sides of Good and Evil and bring an understand to both sides? What if said indivual decided to wipe out both sides to fresh? How would they go about it? This story is mainly focused on what a person (I would prefer Male sense the most seers we are aware are female and the few males was on elder who died giving Kevin that Power and we don't see him grow with it.) Feel free to give this person a Teleportation Power and an Offesive power of your choice, but please understand that he must somehow Gain Immortality, Immunity (To a lot of other Powers not sure which ones but make him Immune to other People who have his Powers and the Powers of Other Witches and Reality Warping), and Invincibility (This make take a long time). Feel free to give him any other power you like so long as whatever power you give he actually uses and remember his first three that fully evolved must be useable and be the main focus. Have fun. Dow hat you want with this character.

4\. Wizard in One Life Now Another (Harry Potter Crossover) = Draco dies shortly after the end of the second war but due to his Life Experience and the whatever else you give, he gets a second chance int he Charmed Universe, he born a wizard again and must still have knowledge of his world and most it must still be revelent and he has to learn to live in a world where the Source of ALL Evil had at one time tried to but his race to extinction. How would he surrive in their world and what would he do? After all Wizard in one way are the closest to Human for they aren't good or evil but nor are they neutral, they can sway all three sides based on their life and how they do thing. How would Draco be if he had more options? He must posses the Basic powers of Wizard fromt he Charmed Universe which is Spells, Potions, Immortality, High Resistance, Spiralization(Teleprotation), and for Irony he has two Powers that relate to his former life, Cryokinese, and Premonitions (Prophecy from he Light Side and it helped continue the horrors of his Life which could have been prevented, now possing the Powers he must get used to it being real. Draco must become a full seer and feel free to give him other powers. But none the less give him reason to be in the new world and the Harry Potter Books are just that books and not real to them, please make comments that not everything was accurate or shown based on who Draco was and that while a lot of the books are right there much wrong. Draco can be introduced anytime after Paige becomes part of the Charmed Ones. Have Fun.

5\. Enchantress and the Power of Three = What could have happened had Paige awaken her Powers not just the Whitelighter Side for her Witch side including her Past Live's Power of Elemental Conjuration? And she met and knew of the Charmed Ones way before Prue was killed? What if at some point they found out she was their sister early? How would their world change by having the four sisters there but one wasn't a charmed one but still had more power than others thought? Would Prue still die? Or maybe something more could occur?

6\. Leo Doing his Job Right = What would the Halliwels be like if Leo actual taught them and trained them? What if he broke another rule of not just falling in love with Piper but chose to be a fighter along side them? After all He could cast spells, make potions, scry, and due all sorts of other things to help them. What would be his wake up call to not just teach but to fight along side them? Would the sisters still be so alone? Would Prue have ever died? What could happen int he world world and Leo actually became a more Powerful White Lighter to actually help?

7\. Darkness Doesn't Have to be Evil, It only is IF You Make it So = What would it be like if say Chris due to being conceived in the Ghostly Plane, had gained the Powers of Controlling Darkness (Ie. Umbrakineis or Shadow Manipulation/Blasts), Spirit Dominion, Nerokineisis, Spirit Absorption, Manifestation, Corporealization, Soul Blasting, Life Draining, Orb-Wisping (Hybrid between Orbing and Dark Wisping and Wisping), Intangibility, Invisibility, Possession, Touch of Death, Resurrection,. Give whichever, But Chris is not While still part Witch and Elder, he is also now part Spirit and Angel of Death. It has made him have Powers that are more often than not associated with Evil but he himself uses them for good. You can give him other powers but do keep in mind that the majority of his Power relate to life and Death and he must know he had these powers in the previous life or unchanged future but only upon popping back into existence had full access to them.. explain how and why and have fun with he story.


	7. Chapter 7

Same as chapter 1

1\. (Charmed Harry Potter X-Over) - What would've happened had Cole and Phoebe still been together, Victor a Wizard? What if James and Lilly due to unique circumstance had to raise Harry and through a blood adoption was also their child as well as Phoebe and Cole's? Few Requirements, Dumbledore is actually the new Source, Sirius and Cedric come back as Whitelighters, Cedric is a Whitelighter to Minerva. Sirius must learn of Dumbledore's Betrayal. Cole and Drake were brothers, the Montoya Family are relatives to Cole for Cole's father survives and was a Wiccan Witch, Hermione is a Wiccan Witch, and Snape is a Wiccan Witch, the Charmed cast takeover as teachers for Hogwarts and Harry is given the Books of Shadow belonging to Cole and Harry must live with them. Also, Tome Riddle is a Good Guy. Requested Molly and Ginny bashing and do fill in the gaps to make the story possible. This Challenge/Idea was thought of and given by **wiccancharmedguy** , Please notify him if you take this idea on through ether direct PM or through Letting me know to Contact, Please and Thank you.

2\. Raised Knowing = What would the Charmed Ones lives be like if they were raised with full knowledge of who they are and what they could be? Sure their active powers were still bound to protect them, but what if they still had spells and the other such? How would the series have progressed if they were aware of what could happen and or prepared for it? What about Paige? What she have been possibly a friend or even raised with them? Would Victor still be in the picture with open honesty? Have fun making the story.

3\. Kyra's Son = We know that in the Charmed world that males Seers seem to be not really found or around, so what would've happened has Kyra has a son who was a Seer though he wasn't a Full Demon per say, he was a Demon/Darklighter. So while he inherits the Powers of a Seer to the Highest Extent, he also has the Powers of a Darklighter and he has different types of Teleportation, and he must posses Mind Manipulation. What her son grow to do? After all While he might take after is mother, it doesn't meant he truly likes good and but he sees little value in staying evil, what if he wanted to open to door a third side? A True Neutral side? Make a story and find others to join his cause, you can pick between cannon characters and , though I do request that you have Chris and Bianca as part of this third side. Feel free to add others and even create , if you pull someone from another series, modify them to fit the chamred universe and tell where this character is from, though Kyra's Son, Chris and Bianca have to be the founding memebrs and the strongest.

5\. Charmed of a Different Line = Lets be real here, there were other witch families throughout history such as the Marks, but what if there was another Family whose ancestor just like Melinda gave a Phropcey about three Brothers inherits one of their ones and two more to balance them? Their acester had Prememtions, Empathy, and Telepathy. One Brother for each of the powers of their ancestor, plus a supportive/defensive power and Offesive Power. I don't care what powers you give so long has it's within reason. The three Brothers Form a Power of Three in their Own Right and instead of Good or Evil, ar enetural. Explain their lives and how they interact with the world around them.

6\. The Best Offesence is a Good Defence. = Basicly shows a Witch or Witches (Perferably one male and one female) whose powers are defensive and that have found ways to make them into offesse to fight demon and such. Example of Defenssive Power with can be argued as supportive are as follows: Deflection, Fore Field, Illusion Casting, Invisability, etc.

7\. Reality is Warped - Conjuration, Elemental Conjuration, Thought Projection, and Projection are just Lesser versions of their Ultimate whole Known as Reality Warping. What if the the Demon Arnon never got involved with him? What if Kevin decided to use his Powers to send him to a More safe place to trained? By doing this he unintellay ended up in a small dimmion where he could learn and grow with his power quickly while still physically aging to the normal world. Kevin by the time he Leaves must have Full Blown Reality Warping and through access to several other Powers. He can still become an Elder if you wish or something else, but Kevin must start making great changes in the World both magical and non, after all he wants a happier life but he still values other's free will. Kevin should have friends who are Evil, Good, and Neutral. How would their world play out with a Young witch with Reality Warping at their command and it being unable to be bound or stripped?

8\. Spells more useful than Anything Else - What would happened if while Chris gew up witht he memories of the other timeline and from the past, while he had his Powers, he chose to master Spells to such Lenegths that he could replicate anything he wanted without actually saying the spells? After all Spells, can change reality, manipulate time, mind, and body, and so much more. He mastered it in secret and upon a near death due to reincarnation wound that was left by Gideon, he is now ready to make great changes. Chris is the only one who doesn't have to worry about the personal gain rule with magic.

9\. Four Elements, Four Masters - What if there was a group of (Siblings or Friends) Who each possed one of the four Elements and had the Power to control it it in any way? Water (Male), Fire (Female), Earth (Male), Wind (Female), the could do anything with their element from actuals weildign to symbolic meaning of the element. What would happen if these people were needed to reestablish a balance between good and evil with the power of elemental forces?

10\. Nercomancer's ReSourceful Son - We all know the Penny aka Grams, had a romantic relationship with the Nercomancer, what if she was pregnant with said child and aborted the child upon her first vanquishing of him? What if the Unborn child merged to unborn child of Cole and Phobe which gave the child enough power to come to Life. How would the world be if this child grew up with powers of both mothers and fathers? As well as his own power that unquie to him?

11\. Angelic Seer of Enchanting - What if instead of Prue it was Phoebe who died? Paige gains Phoebe's Power of Prmetions, but overtime strengthedn her powers to new height by mastering her whitelighter half and witch have (Yes she still has Telekentic Orbing, even though she doesn't have telekinesis). Paige must evtully unlock her past's live's power of Conjuring Elements. Have fun.

12\. Tyler Archai - What if Tyler chose not to bind his Powers and was adopted by the Charmed Ones? What would his life be like when they discover he isn't just a fire starters, he is an Archai?

13\. Charming Knox - What if After the Charmed ones learned of Magic school, Chris tells them of Knox Academeny and after being asked if there were other magic schools, and he lets them know about ti and how attended both Magic,Knox, and Normal School. What would happen if the Charmed Ones after understanding what Knox was about, decided to later join it? Espeally after what Gideon did? How would the world change if the Charmed Ones chose to be neutral after all?

14\. Elder Death - What if, Chris was never part witch like we all thought? But what if due to where he was conceived he was Half Elder and Half Angel of Death, and because of that he could pass for a witch at times, but what if due to dying in the past, upon being reborn into younger self his powers started to become more ntoicble? What would this mean for others?

15\. Outside - What if Chris, due to his upbringing was a Neutral and wasn't afraid to steal powers to get strogners? He still loves his family but upon being kicked out he decides to make sure not only his future doesn't happen by saving Wyatt but also by making sure he would no longer need to make sure Piper and Leo get totgether. He hunt down takes enough powers to make himself exsist outside of time-space, so he no longer has to worry about being born, but by doing this he starts gain followers to help fix the world. Who would join him? Who would stand agasint him? Kevin (Elder), Kyra (Seer), and whoever else must join Chris's side.


	8. Chapter 8

Same as chapter 1

1\. Parents United After a Fall - What happen if after Paige was born, Patty and Victor got back together and stayed together? What if Patty didn't die was there to help raise her children and even got Paige back to raise with her other daughters? How could this change the timeline?

2\. BlackLighter - We all know what White-Lighters and Darklighters are, but what if there was a Darklight who didn't just kill White-Lighters he stole all their powers so he could be a Blacklighter, a Guardian Fallen Angel to Warlocks, Evil Witches, or possible human who have the potential to become a Darklighter? How would the Charmed Universe fair if the evil saide to even more true counter part to help balance out the Whitelighters?

3\. Truth in Charmed (Legend of the Seeker x-Over) - What would happen if somehow Richard, Kahlen, Zed, and Cara were to somehow wind up in the Charmed Universe and unable to get back home? How would they fair in this new world and what sort of changes would they make? This can be anytime After The Source was first vanquished before they knew he possed Cole.

4\. Charmed But Power Swap - What would happen if Piper had the Premtions, Prue the Molecular Immobilization, and Phoebe the Telekinesis? How would this small change their world? Paige cans till be there how not sure though if you had her without killing a sister give her cryokineis along with her full whitelighter powers, or if you kill a sister your choices of sister would be the power she replaces.

5\. Control - Chris has given up. He has endured hell in his life and while in the past while it's better some ways it hurt more emotionally. His temporary Trip into the Future and having Bianca die along with later being kicked out of his house. He snaps. He embraces his full power including that have Elders and just flat started working in frame of gaining powers to fight Wyatt. He brought back Demons that died to just to kill them by stealing their Powers and purifiying for himself. Examples of Demons he brings back takes their powers: Tempus, Seer, Necromancer, Alchemist, Water Demon, Sea Hag, Shax, etc. for the evil side including those still alive. By increasing his powers he made himself Immortal and Immune to a lot, while existing outside of time space. His goal? To Stop Wyatt by beating Wyatt to the Punch and taking over Good and Evil, but unlike him, He will do smart and no one would know it's him until it's too late to do anything.


	9. Chapter 9

Same as chapter 1

1\. Healing Enchanter - What if Paige had a twin brother? He didn't inherit the Offensive Powers but he did inherit Power to make an the Greatest Healer, to th epoint that he doesn't fight, not that he wouldn't if need be. His Powers are as Follows: Spells, Potions, Scrying, Mediumship, Orbing, Remote Orbing, Telekinetic-Obring, Reconstution, Regeneration, Healing, Empathy, Telepathy, Suggestion, Glamouring, Sensing, Cloaking, Force Field, Orb Sheild, Enhanced Senses, Agility, Spirit Dominion, Invisability, Intangibility, and Power Stripping. He was adopted by young witch who had the Power of Invisability, Intangibiility, and Power Stripping, and made where he could have those powers as well. He was raised by her and in time opened a small Medical Building, to help magical being heal. It wards off evil, so you have to be Good or at Least Neutral to come in to get help, so even if you are Warlock but chose to be Neutrl then it's possible.

2\. Merlin Returns (Possible Merlin X-Over if you wish) - Basicallly Chris is Merlin, explain everything in between and give decencet reasons behind everything.

3\. Avatars meet the Avatar (Avatar the Last Air Bender/ Legend of Korra X-Over) = What would've happened as the Avatar from the Bending Universe somehow ended up int he Charmed Universe but also gained the Powers of their type of Avatar, for they are still Avatars? You can use any Avatar that was mentioned in cannon or make one up who occurred after Korra. Have fun.

4\. Healing Death - What if the Nercomancer Armand and Penny had a son? Said son was given up for adoption but had unquie Powers that made him still alive and young so that he can do what he wants? He heals living and dead, good and evil. His Powers are : Spells, Potions, Scrying, Mediumship, High Resitence, Reconstution, Immortality, Regeneration, Healing, Ressurection, Spirit Dominain, Shape-Shifting, Spirit Absorbtion, Manifestation, Corporealization, Empathy, Summoning, Wisping, Intangibility, Electrokineis, and Premetions. He uses his powers to heal and doesn't like to fight even though he knows self defence. However he gets involved with the Charmed Ones, when he mistaken for Armand somwhow back to life but younger looking. Go from there.

5\. Traitor to Good is Traitor to Evil - Warlock at it's base originally ment Traitor. Later refered to as a Male Witch by non magical beings, but what most don't understand, is why? What could cause a Witch to turn into a Warlock? After all, they say the are evil but what it was more along the lines of them just not caring about anything but themselves? What if they were born a Warlock and thus weren't truly given the choice to be good and keep their magic? They despised by Good and Treated almost like trash by Demons who supposedly are on the same side. They are unwelcome to everyone but the non-magical humans, who often reject them upon learning the truth. What would happen is all the Warlock united to make it where none of them had to fear good or evil, they could have true freedom? Warlock pull their Powers to Individul Collective. (In others words much like the Avatars and such, their Powers are linked for many things, but also like Elders and suchs, they each have their own individual pool of magic for themselves so they don't weaken the others should they die.). Warlocks are now taking command for after all, they are just like Witches but mor eoften than not Immortal and now they can't be killed so easily. Create a bunch of Warlocks with powers and minds etc, to unite them all, hell turn good witch to evil and have them do it, I don't care, just as long they are united.


	10. Chapter 10

Same as chapter 1

1\. Reality is What You Make of IT - Kevin upon becoming an Elder trained really hard in not only his his Elder Powers, but also the Powers of Thought Projection and the ability of Precongition he got from Ramus. He in a short about time due to using Thought Prjection to bring him a space where he can train in peace, for year in short time, He now is a Full Seer, Reality Warper, and Someone who can manipulation Time and Space. He took the Powers of an Elder to a Higher Level and upon coming back out if training space, he discovers that Leo is now an Elder and that Gideon is a threat, He decidfed to make some changes and gather some whitelighters who are new and tells them they are being trained to fight with witches and to help montier others. Set around the time of Witch Wars. Chris must work with Kevin and anyone else you wish. Kevin must eventually take over the Heavens.

2\. I'm Thief not an Assassin - Basiclly we a Warlock who doesn't kill to take powers, make no mistake he can kill if needed but he doesn't like killing, but he loves the rush of stealing. He has been around for ages and has stolen many magical artifacts, normal artifacts, such, so of great value or power and other of little worth.. As for magical Artifcats his first successful prize had been an Amulet that allowed the Wearer to Speak, Read, and Write in any language including that od demon, animals and more more. This Warlock has his sights on mnay things and is very paitent to get what he wants. Plus what's life without risk? This Warlocks's powers are as follows: Spells, Potions, Scrying, High Resistence, Immortality, Power Absorbtion, Premetions (Trained into a Seer), Blinking, and Illusion Casting. Those were is natural Power he possed and trained them well. Of course he took the time and stole Powers from other as follows: Luck Granting, Agility, Hyper Speed, Enhanced Senes, Deflection, Force Field, Adjusting, Invisbaility, Intangibility, Shape-Shifting, Transformation, Transmorgifaction, Power Stripping, Reconstution, Telepathy, Power Granting, Electrokineis, Petrifaction, Cryokineis, Portal Creation, Healing, Wisping, Regeneration, Ominilingulsim, Sensing, etc. He is determined to get what he wants. His current target in to steal is the Power of Projection and he mean to take it from Wyatt and then grant it back but weaker so it grows with him better and that if need be he can take it away as well as make it where Wyatt can't misuse it. Said Warlock got the idea from Chris due to the Warlock being one the first to die by Wyatt's hand for fear of him.

3\. Lucifer Aiden Hope (Slight Digimon Frontier X-Over) - We all know that when they first defeated Lucemon the accidently destroys all that was left of his Good half, what it Lucemon's good half was reborn int he Charmed Universe as an Angel but no one is certain what type, for he was Powerful while there was still a hint of Darkness in him (Yin and Yang is Yin is gone all that's left is Yang with a small Portion of Yin), How would the Series playout if after Prue Dies and Paige becomes a Charmed One, Lucifer or Aiden as is called by friends, deicded to help them? What could this small change do? (Note Lucemon must look like his Rookie form only and change the clothes if needed but he stay looking like his rookie form.)

4\. Change - What if Prue never exsisted? Piper was the Oldest, Followed by Phoebe, then Paige who is still part whitelighter. What would've changed in their destiny? After all they all had strengths? Even better what if they never had their Powers bound but weren't allowed to be charmed until the were all adults? How could this effect the timeline?

5\. Warren Powers Rewritten - What if Melinda's Powers were different? Those powers got passed down, and due to ancient magical families mingly occasionaly new powers were added intot he family collective? Melinda's orginal three powers for this story were: Force Field, Electrokineis, and Healing. Down the line other powers surfaced due to marriage or due to indivual souls reincarint into their family adding said powers to family magic which are: Premetions, Molecular Manipulation, Telekineis, Pyrokineis, Cryokineis, Reconstitution, Spirit Dominion, Elemental Conjuration, Conjuration, Teleporation (It changed all the time when it surfaced and it normally was just Fadeing but occasionally it would be other type such as flaming, shredding, whirling, etc, though whenever it changed it matched a power that was ether defensive or offensive of the user), Ressurection (Only Seen by two people the one who married intot he family her first daughter whoever they are), Power Stripping, and Invisability. There could be others (Modify as needed this list was merely a suggestion and of course factor int he races you add to mixture). Prue - Electrokineis, Piper - Force Field, and Phoebe - Healing, you can give them other powers including their cannon ones but know that they have those powers from Melinda herself. Also if Paige gets involved without Prue killed off who is your only choice, then she would gain Add to dictionary with her other powers she has from cannon.


	11. Chapter 11

Same as chapter 1

1\. Charmed Vampires - What would've happened had the Charmed Ones been turned into Full Vampires and when they were together they found away to remove the Queen and make themselves the Queens? After all there has to be a way sense there were more queens shown. What if when they were united again they regain their others powers and of course for those who are Piper Leo fans, they stay together. But none the less how would it change the over all plot, Would Vampire raise once again?

2\. Overshot or Perfect Shot? - What if when Chris time Traveld, unlike what others though he intentially went futuher back than nessary? Say whent he Charmed Ones just became Charmed? Or When Prue Dies and Paige comes into the Picture? Or even After vanguishing Coal and helping Phobe control her Child? Or Perhaps when coal just comes back or is Destroied again. No matter which setting you choose, Chris inteneded to go back that far so he can grow powerful enough to not Need any help and the few het gets help of, he has them join. Requirments: Chris must have all the Powers of Melinda Warren, Orb Sheild, and the Powers of Elder. Healing is has it's just diffiuclt for his trigger needs more than Love, what else it could be is your desion but more than Love. Chris must find a way to exsist outside of Time-Space, so he no longer as to worry about never being born, or reality warping, etc. to effect him. Kevin must be found sooner to train with him if set before coal is destoried if afterwards than he must join Chris. Kyra is an allies and Chris must find the Current Guardian of Pandora's Box and have her and Hope train to help them and join him. You can add others but understand that Chris and his Group aren't joing the Avatars, they Won't activlly help the Charmed Ones but it doesn't mean they won't. etc. You can add O.C.s if you wish but so long as Chris is in charge and doing what must be done and hell, he can still get his binaca with his amount Powers to join him if you wish. etc.

3\. Childhood Burned - What would've the Charmed series been like if Tyler chose to keep his powers unbound and was adopted into the Halliwell Family. What would this one events change the course of the world around them? Have fun.

4\. Phoebe Dies - What if instead of Prue it was Phobe who died? Paige in cannon was very atuned to everything and has been more right when divining with Tarot cards and such, what would it be like with she took Phobe's Place in the Power of Three along with her Whitelighter side? Explain how she could in theory become a powerful Seer for good.

5\. Chris Born for Power of Three - What if instead of Paige (I love Paige don't get me wrong, she cans till be there just not related), It was Chris who was the youngest and the First male according to them and had to take Prue's Place. Conditions: Chris must still have all the powers he always had, but he must inherit the full Whitelighter Abilites plus have Acces to the Orb Sheild like paige eventurally did but he unlocks it sooner. Also, Paige cans till be a Hybrid, perhaps from the marks family and have the same powers if you wish or not even include her. Ether way Chris takes Paige's place and you get to see how this could change events.


	12. Chapter 12

Same as chapter 1

1\. Power - This isn't so much as a story idea so much as a complaint that could be made into a story. First and Foremost, I know some fans don't like the fact that Male witches born after the Charmed Ones can be so powerful and such, but let's look at the fact that the other males witches we see the extremely few we did see are weak even compared to some other witches who are female and the few stronger ones always get killed with the exception of Matthew mark who has entire family of magic like the Hallowels to aid him. Most witches male or female don't seem to have enite family lines to help them, in fact int heir universe most of these indivuals are first generation which I doubt for it would mean they should be a bit mro epowerful, or they are still new proably at most five generations and not enough pull. All I'm saying is that Witches, Males in particular need more love for in true belief of it Male and Female is equal there is no Power greater than the other.

Next I would like to point out the whole Good, Evil, Netral thing going on in their universe, I will cover Neutral for it is the short one, there are very few true netruals and I will cover them and explain why those who aren't listed don't count. Angels of Death, Wizards, Humans, Hollow, All. they are the only true Neutrals in the entire Universe of Charmed. Angels of Death are first foremost Death, I may say pural but I believe the are just fraction of the bigger whole, but good, evil, netural it doesn't matter, they will get you. For Immortally truly only belongs to them. Wizards much like witches and warlocks are humans with magic but unlike witch who at emsotly good and can swayed to evil and warlock who for some reason are evil and don't get a choice unless they are half and give up their magic and become a presit, they are neutral have the ability to sway from good or evil without issues for th epart to their magic, for they are both, hence the Source deemed them a threat hunted them to near extinct and why the elder didn't care for they couldn't tell ether and deemed the same. Humans unless you are a witch, warlock, etc. you have no magic and are capable of good and evil and sometimes you start out evil then learna nd become good or good and become evil, but the end of the day they are netrual. Hollow is netrual for all it cares about is destroying magic, one can argue that it's the counter part of the all, it only takes magic of those who attack it or who were enver meant to have it in the first place ie most demons, witches,w arlocks, etc after all amgci has been around longer than humans according to the comics and novels. The All, source of magic and where witches and warlocks came to be and later interfereared with everything else, is just magical energy that took diferent forms. Angels of Destiny aren't neutral for we've seen they do tend to favor good so not netral and they also can be considered evil when one stops to think about Destiny and how free will works with alternate timelines, which would mean that in order for deatiny to work they have to sysmaticly destroy other timelkines or control the midns of others subtely, that' not including Seers Chronomancers, Reality Warpers, and such who can quite literally disrupt their plans. Avatar aren't wther for in the end they still desire ultimate control and thus they are just selfish closer to netrual in a way but they destroy without care, Cleaners and theT Tribunal do a shitty job for the purpse they exsist for and can make backroom deals for the side of evil and good, how does this make them netural? Phionx Witches aren't really netural, for they still kill, while assaionat in ajob and can be bad, I don't think they netrual because they normamly work with evil not good, whether it's by choice or not i'm not sure, but doesn't change it

Good, Good much like evil can be subjective for the most part, and certain powers are labeld good but can be used for evil an example would be healing, how many times has someone healed someone who was meant to die and when they do die it's worse. Death wont' be cheated long and in a way still has a say, plus for all you know who was healed could later become evil. Good expects good to drop everything and save another. The Charmed suffer this interfering with their lives, but that have some money, some means of getting in balance, what about the less well of witches, who eventually have to become evil in order to surriv e, they aren't paid, are protected enough, and frankly every person they save from a warlock or demon, will die later they will just hunt them again, for the demons have shown they know about you and they will be paitnet and get the indiuval later. So all the innocents the Charmed Ones saved? Chances are 98% percent of them died when they weren't watching them by evil and not natural causes. Good expects too much with little rewards, Human have police and such that can do a lot of good, with a lot of risk, but they get paid, have insurance, better allies for help and such that makes some of the risk bit better for the indivial and families of said person in the long run. Good needs to fix it, but that's mainly the elders, their are weaker good being that can fight if they chose to but are too cowardly, example would be Lepherachaun, they can control luck, teleport, and hyper speed, and you get the picture, they can fight if they used their brains, sometimes the good side just need to stand up.

Evil, is actually the one side that makes the most sense in a way. they desire to limit the world's good oftent ime they don't evn if to kill to it, the just have to tempt, persude, scare, or such to get what they desire, they kill for powers that they want and they inf act outnumber good because there is more vil out there and yet the have honor to a degree, evil supposedly can't love where good and netruals can, yet evil will avenge family, seek out family do have some sentiments of trust among their kind to a degree more so than good. They have better oppertunies for growth and development and frankly have less rules yet at the same time at emore structured than good. Thhey are the side that in the end would be wiinning, the just need a great leader to truly rally them into a cohesive unit and they would win.

Next is Powers themselves. all powers come from magic and magic it'self is netural and thus everything is neutral despite what the show says, I understand that some powers could lean towards evil or good but it's doens mean anything in the long run, I would like to see evil being wielding powers that are associet with only good and a good beign wielding powers associated with only evil. Hell that also brings me to powers that in theory are related. Moclecular Manipualtion has a lot of optional, with basic powers under it, but there are some powers that can be argued as part of it, examples being, Intangibility, Shape-Shfting, Transmodifaction, Transfiguration, Cloneing, Healing, Blood Boiling, Touch of Death, Kiss of Death, Shredding, Particle Swarm, etc. basically any power that can effect the moclues of anything living or dead. I would like to see some one who start with one power and instead of just gettignt he basic possibility of power development trains to unlock powers that under normal circumstances aren't associated with said power.

Lastly I would just like to say that if you make story surrounding this small rant here, that's not properly done right, let me know.


	13. Chapter 13

Same as chapter 1

1\. Victor Bennet was a Witch - basically what if the Charmed Ones father was a witch the entire time, how wuld this have changed the timeline if their father was a witch and never left his girl even if Patty Divocred or such he was still aprt of their lives and doing what he should do as a father? Victor has the Powers of Spells, Potions, Scrying, Mediumship, High Ressitence, and Power Negation. I say this so it could explain the grandchildren just a bit more.

2\. Draco Halliwell (Harry Potter X-Over) - What would've happened had in the Potterverse Draco died? But he was reborn in the Charmverse? But he was reborn as Paige's brother. Give Draco all the Powers of a Whitelighter, Orb Sheild, Prmetions, Cryokineises, and Power Stripping. Explain how and see how things would be.

3\. Guardians of the Hollow or Magic? - What if the Source failed with attacking the Guardians? They didn't hestate and drove hima way but do to their positions they contacted the Cleaners and the Tribunal? How would the Source fair if by simple coming there and attempting to take the Hollow, broke even the rules that the Sources of the past even agreed to, and now he is being punished. How would this effect the Charmed Ones and Coal? What would be could be changed if the Guardians started to recruit others to help? For After all, the Hollow is threat to Magic on every side.

4\. WizardElder - What if Chris was actually a Wizard/Elder/ For he was Merlin's reincarnation but due to the evil future he never unlocked his full power, but what if when being around the Essence of Gods before the merged into his Mother and Aunts, it awaken his full Power? How would this change things? After all Wizards are Neutral and are Immortal short of a major attack, along with being half Elder granting him more Powers? What changes could happen if he found out it was Gideon early and manages to stay around to help his family? Decided Chris's extra powers, but he must have his cannon powers including Orb Sheild, and he must have Power Stripping, Portal Creation, Immortality, Reconstution, Renegenration, Invisiability, Electrokineis, Spirialzation, Chronokineis (Aspect of Premetions and Portal Creation from Wizard and Elder, but still related to Warren), Healing (Must unlock), and Ressurection. Give anything else you like him to have but those are his.

5\. Seer, Empath, Listner - What would the Charmed Ones life be like if they found 3 young boys who were witches but also a Power of Three in their own Right? The Older Boy was a Powerful Telepath, the Middle Boy was a Powerful Seer, and the Youngest was a Powerful Empath. The Charmed ones take them and adopt them, but how would this small change effect the world around them with two sets of Power of Three in one house? Charmed Ones were Phroseides but the boys were not and are by chance a Power of Three. You can give the Brothers other powers but make them revelent to whatever personality you give them and the orginal power the Possse. I would Suggest that perhaps the could each create a small sheilf and when together a full force field, but you don't have to.


	14. Chapter 14

Same as chapter 1

1\. Warren Warlock - How would things be if Melinda actually had a child sired by Matthew Tate? This child is a born Warlock, but due to his mother being a witch, was able to choose between good and evil but retaining his Warlock magic. How would the fact of an unknown child from back them effect the Charmed Ones, did said child choose evil or good? Is the child alive and did the child have children? All this remains a mystery. Basicly form a story around this child or perhaps decideds. Just for a reminder Matthew Tate has Immortality, Blinking, and Power Mimicry and Immunity to Powers he copied. Use this as inspiration.

2\. Charmed Goddesses - What would've happened had the Power of Gods refused to leave the Charmed Ones? How would this one simple yet powerful evet change the timeline and more importantly how would this effect Chris and his future, was him being in the past changing things would he exsist or would there be more? Perhaps not all the orginal Greek Gods were gone and they just slept but were awaken by the Charmed Ones maintain their Positions? Who knows. Bulid a story about what happens here.

3\. Gideon was Innocent - What if while Gideon didn't fully believe in what Wyatt should have as much power, he enever wouldv't gone after him if it weren't because of another evil infecting him, after all Barbas knew more then he should, who was to say whther or Not Barbas was the real reason behind it all. What if the Charmed Ones and Leo found it out and Gideon was revived or reborn, etc. The point id how would this effect everyone. I'm assuming that Gideon was a Witch before he became an Elder for he had the power of Molecular Desperation and that's not an Elder Power.

4\. Heir - Phoebe and Cole's son wasn't even tuly morned or ever borught up by his parents again too much in cannon, what if instead of dyng with the Seer, he went back to his birth mother? It was said that he was going to be born powerfuly and suh, it was likely he was going to be born the same day as Wyatt. So, how would story change if Phoebe actually kept her unborn son and how would Cole react to this? The baby boy could be Chris or another person entirely, but we know he is boy because of the seer confirming it.

5\. Charmed Malvence - Back with the Dark Prietest, what if she succeed but not int he way people thought, the Charmed Ones, were now evil and even though the spell of the dark marriage was broken the Charmed Ones liked their freedom in evil and chose to turn their backs on good. They still killed demon and even stole powers of those foolish enough to come after them, but for the most part lived their lives their way, how would they world chang with this? Would Leo truly defy the Elders to stay with Piper and become a Darklight or such? Perhaps they kill the Source to make sure he can't get int heir way? What about Paige? How would things play out with her? Basiclly a story about where the Charmed Ones chose to be evil after getting a taste of it and liked a bit more than they thought. now this doesn't have to be an instant turn back afterwards but show them comparing the feeling of hat they had verse what they have.


End file.
